User blog:Insane Leafy V2.5/Weapons, items and vehicle ideas for updates
Weapons Knife Only criminals can have it. It spawns in the criminal bases on the weapons's tables with the pistol and shotgun, but even if cops click on the knife, it won't pop up in their inventory. When you stab a cop, it deals 30 damage each time. You thought it would be an underrated weapon? Well, no, this feature will prevent that from happening. Just like in murder mystery 2, you have the ability to throw a knife, but instead of having a new one pop up in your hands after throwing it, it will come back to your hand like a boomerang when it hits it's target (If it doesn't hit anyone, it will come back when it is 20 meters away), a throw will deal 50 damage, so only 2 throwing hits can kill a cop! Just like bullets, knives can pop a vehicle's tires, be useful in the museum robbery to make the planets fall, and it will also be blocked by a SWAT's riot shield. It can also be used to break windows, making it useful for escaping prison. The window will respawn after 15 seconds. Nightstick/Baton It acts like the knife, except that it's for cops instead. Cops will recieve it in their inventory just like the Pistol, Handcuffs and Taser. Hitting a criminal with it will deal 30 damage, and when they're very low on health, they will fall to the ground, giving you the oppurtunity to arrest them. Just like the knife, it can be thrown, a throw also deals 50 damage. Chainsaw Only criminals can have the chainsaw, it is located in the evil lair. It deals 20 damage in each hit. Like the knife, it can be used to destroy windows and pop tires, but cannot be thrown. Flamethrower Obviously, the flamethrower will release fire, the more your target is in the fire, the more damage they recieve, and they will be on fire for 10 seconds. It can be used to start huge fires (Which will never despawn naturally, you'll have to put them out), and it can be used to burn down a building (Only decorative buildings can be burnt down, heist locations, criminal bases, police stations and the prison cannot be burned down, but they can still have flames on them, but will not do any damage to them), when the building is destroyed, you will recieve a 2000$ bounty, the building will respawn in 2 minutes. It's in the gun shops, it costs 70,000$. The ammunition is 1000 flames (the ammunition empties quickly, it is at 800 flames when using it for 1 second) Molotov Cocktail Just like flamethrowers, molotov cocktails can be used to start fires, except that instead of releasing fire, you will throw it and when it explodes, a ring of fire will be generated and will burn any player that got caught in the ring, including polayers in the same team as you. It's in the gun shops, it costs 35,000$. The ammunition is 5 molotov cocktails, you'll have to buy them again just like grenades when the ammunition is empty. Items Fire Extinguisher Fire Extinguisher can be used to put out fires that the fire truck cannot reach, such as fires on hills or inside buildings. The ammunition is 1000 water (the ammunition as quickly as the flamethrower's ammunition). Just like when you put out a fire with the fire truck, you'll earn 1000$ (100$ is too underpriced, so putting out a fire will make you earn this from now on) when you put out one using the fire extinguisher. Tear Gas/Smoke Grenade Smoke grenades spawn in police stations, they are with the other items and weapons that cops can pick up, however, criminals can have them too. Smoke grenades do not cause any damage, but when it releases the gas, any player who isn't wearing a gas mask will start coughing and not be able to move when getting caught in the tear gas. A smoke grenade will release gas for 30 seconds, and will then despawn. The ammunition is 10 smoke grenades, you have to go pick them up again the police station in order to have them again. Gas Mask You can put it on by clicking when you're holding it. It's goal is to make you immune to the tear gas as I explained earlier. It spawns inside the military base with the other items and weapons cops can pick up, but criminals can have it too. Spray Can The spray can will put any decal on Roblox (depending on the id you choose) on any wall, it can even be put on a player or on the floor. It can be used to decorate or vandalize the map, your choice. The decals despawn after 30 minutes. Night vision googles Acts similar to the flashlight, but in a different way. You basically put in on your eyes and you'll see in the dark. Camera Can be used to take pictures of interesting things happening in Jailbreak, you can also send the pictures to the developers in case you take a picture of a glitch. Present (Christmas only) The presents will fall from the sky on parachutes when it is christmas. Hold E to open the present, it will give you one of the items/weapons in the game, completely randomly. Snowball (Winter only) You can pick one up by clicking on snow, it doesn't cause damage, but it makes a player fall to the ground. In the server control station during winter, the snowball fight gamemode is added, where snowballs become deadly. Turkey (Thanksgiving only) It spawns in the prison's cafeteria when it is thanksgiving, you can pick it up and eat it, it will heal you like a donut. Easter Egg (Easter only) They will spawn in any spot on the map, regardless if it is hard to find or not. Just like presents, it will give you one of the items/weapons in the game. Zombie staff (Halloween only) It spawns in the gun shop, it costs 100,000$. When you use it, it will summon 5 zombies, they will chase and try to kill the nearest player (except the one who summoned them), they will not despawn naturally, they have to be killed to despawn. They have 500 health, and are faster than a player's walkspeed, but slower than a player's runspeed. They can be killed using any weapon. Fireworks (New year's day and 4th of July only) They spawn in the prison's yard and next to the bank and jewerly store. They can be picked up and lauched into the sky, the explosion will be "(Insert Year here)" on new year's day, and will either be "Happy 4th of July!" or a regular explosion on 4th of July. It can be used to start fires if it is launched indoors or it hits a building. In the server control station, you can start a firework party that will be 5 minutes long, all the players will spawn in one of the three places where the fireworks spawn. (No arrests, kills or robberies are available during the firework party) Expanding oof head (April fools's day only) It will spawn in a random place on the map, it will despawn when a player picks it up. It will then start expanding it's size when the player pulls it out and keep playing a loud "OOF!", the oof head will kill anyone who is in contact with it. When it will swallow the whole map, the server will shutdown and the message will say "You got hacked." then 3 seconds later "APRIL FOOLS!!!" Crossbow of the sea (Summer only) It spawns anywhere in the river, it shoots an arrow that will spawn water on where the arrow hit, the water despawn after 25 seconds. It can be used to put out fires, and you'll earn the cash just like when you use the fire truck or fire extinguisher. Vehicles Bicycle The bicycle spawns next to the donut store, it costs 10,792$ and has a carrying capacity of 1. It is slightly slower than the dirtbike. SWAT Tank/APC Just like the fire truck, it has a water cannon. It pushes players back, just like the fire truck's cannon. However, the APC's water cannon cannot put out fires. You need the SWAT gamepass to have it, it spawns next to the SWAT van. The carrying capacity is 2 people. Wrecking ball crane Spawns in the construction site (A location that will be added in the update), it costs 25,000$ and it's carrying capacity is 1 person. it's special ability is the wrecking ball, it can be used to kill players (it takes 3 hits to kill them) or wreck decorative buildings, heist locations and the prison once again cannot be destroyed. (It takes 5 hits to destroy them), you will recieve a 1500$ bounty when wrecking a building, the building will also take 2 minutes to respawn. Excavator Also spawns in the construction site, it costs 50,000$ and it's carrying capacity is 1 person (If you do not count the people in the excavator's backhoe). It's special ability is it's backhoe, which can be used to lift players or even throw them. It can also lift soil, you can bury alive a player on the opposite team by throwing the soil on him/her. If you somehow get the excavator in the prison, it can be used to escape, by lifting the prisoners over the prison's wall or stacking the soil to make it taller than the wall. Bulldozer Also spawns in the construction site, it costs 65,801$ and has a carrying capacity of 2 people. It can be used to push people (It will ragdoll them), it is very useful for robbing the trains since it can stop the train for at most 30 seconds. It can also destroy decorative buildings by pushing the bottom. Dump truck Also spawns in the construction site, it costs 232,720$ and has a carrying capacity of 2 people (If you do not count the people standing in it's skip). It's special ability is it's skip, it can be used to collect water from the river or carry players, but can also be used to drop them to the ground. What do you think of them? Should they be added, if yes, where can you message the developers to add these? If you could tell me, it would be a huge thank you. Should they be in the game? (If no, tell me why in the comments.) Yes, all of them! Yes, but not all of them. No, only some of them. No, none of them. Category:Blog posts